Universo ao Redor
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Shiryu não tinha dúvidas sobre o amor que sentia por Shunrei. No entanto, não sabia se, sendo um cavaleiro de Athena, devia oficializar sua união com ela. História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Shiryu/Shunrei.


Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem tá rico. Eu escrevo por diversão e não ganho um centavo, infelizmente.

**UNIVERSO AO REDOR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

Chovia na cidade desde que eles desceram do avião e quando a noite chegou, além da umidade, a temperatura começou a cair vertiginosamente. Não era bem isso que eles esperavam quando planejaram a lua de mel na praia, mas tudo bem. Estavam tão felizes que isso não era realmente um problema. Além do mais, a noite fria tinha sido um pretexto perfeito para que os recém-casados não saíssem da cama.

No dia seguinte, Shunrei acordou tarde para seus padrões, enquanto Shiryu continuou dormindo tranquilamente. Ela sentou-se na varanda. A chuva diminuiu um pouco, embora o céu ainda estivesse carregado e cinzento. Não tendo café para preparar, uma vez que estavam no hotel, Shunrei pôs-se a pensar nos últimos anos, em todas as vezes em que Shiryu partira e ela ficara só, com a dúvida de se ele voltaria vivo ou não e toda aquela dor que sentia. Tinha sido há pouco tempo, mas era incrível como tudo parecia ter ficado num passado muito distante. Muitas vezes ela só se lembrava das batalhas quando via as inúmeras cicatrizes no corpo de Shiryu.

Já as coisas boas, essas pareciam ter acontecido ontem. Ele tinha feito o pedido de casamento havia pouco mais de um ano, mas as palavras que dissera ainda ecoavam na mente dela como se tivessem sido pronunciadas minutos atrás...

_Ela estava preparando um unguento para passar no último ferimento de Shiryu. Dessa vez nada tinha a ver com as batalhas. Ele se ferira na lavoura, coisa que a surpreendera. Nunca tinha acontecido antes, mas ele disse que se distraíra com a enxada. Resultado: um corte muito feio no dedão do pé._

_– No que você estava pensando, hein? – Shunrei perguntou em tom de brincadeira, enquanto passava o unguento. Shiryu fez uma cara de dor quando ela pôs as ervas maceradas._

_– Eu não sei, eu só me distraí – ele disse, mas ela claramente via que era mentira._

_– Sei... é que não é seu perfil, você sempre é tão focado..._

_Ele grunhiu algo ininteligível que Shunrei considerou como uma deixa para não insistir no assunto. Amarrou bem o ferimento com uma gaze limpa para segurar o unguento e saiu do quarto. Ele andava meio estranho mesmo nos últimos dias e ela pensou que talvez sentisse falta das batalhas. Afinal de contas, era o que ele fazia, era o "trabalho" dele. Já estavam há meses em paz. Sim, estavam felizes, amavam-se e finalmente viviam esse amor sem a expectativa de algum deus atacar, mas talvez ele sentisse falta da ação e estivesse simplesmente entediado._

_– Shunrei, me desculpe, eu não quis ser rude – ele disse, manquejando até ela na cozinha._

_– Não, você não foi. Eu que peço desculpas. Não devia ter insistido._

_– É que… eu estava pensando... pensando numa coisa... aí a enxada escapuliu e acertou meu pé._

_– É?_

_Ele respirou fundo e procurou juntar coragem para falar._

_– É que eu acho que devíamos… – ele começou, hesitante. – Bom… acho que devíamos nos casar._

_Shunrei ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, emocionada. Gostaria muito de se casar com Shiryu, mas como ele não fazia o pedido, ela se limitava a esperar. Não era uma coisa triste, pelo contrário, estava feliz com a vida que levava com ele, por ter o amor dele. Há muito se sentia pronta para oficializar a união, mas entendia que era preciso respeitar o tempo dele para tomar essa decisão tão importante._

_– Você já é minha esposa de fato – ele prosseguiu, corando um pouco – desde que as guerras acabaram. Acho que agora devemos fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Você quer se casar comigo?_

_– Claro – ela respondeu sem pestanejar. – Então era por isso toda essa distração? Você ganhou um corte no dedão porque não sabia como me pedir em casamento?_

_Shiryu fez uma careta envergonhada. Queria muito oficializar sua união com Shunrei, mas pensava se era a coisa certa a fazer. Nunca ouvira falar de um cavaleiro que tivesse se casado. Já tinha inclusive conversado com seu mestre, que confirmou: nunca houve um casamento de cavaleiro. Mas, além de confirmar, o mestre também o incentivou a ser o primeiro, dizendo-lhe que não estava escrito em lugar nenhum que os guerreiros de Athena não podiam se casar._

_– Eu estava pensando se devia fazer o pedido e em como fazê-lo – ele justificou-se. – Pensei tanto para no final sair assim, desastrado._

_– Foi uma graça! – ela disse, sinceramente, abraçando-o. Gostava de ver como seu homem, sempre tão correto e forte, ficava desajeitado e frágil quando se tratava das coisas do amor._

_– Comprei alianças – ele disse, e foi buscar as joias, que escondera no fundo de uma gaveta. Já as tinha comprado há mais de uma semana, mas não conseguia se decidir sobre o pedido._

_Delicadamente, ele segurou a mão direita de Shunrei e colocou a aliança menor no anelar direito dela, selando o compromisso com um beijo na mão e outro nos lábios da amada. Depois, ela colocou a outra aliança no anelar dele, e o pedido de casamento terminou com uma noite que nenhum dos dois esqueceria tão cedo._

...

– Bom dia, meu amor – Shiryu cumprimentou Shunrei, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. – Ainda está chovendo? – Ela assentiu. – Só com a gente mesmo, hein? – ele riu, e sentou-se na cama. – Resolvemos passar a lua de mel na praia e aí chove o tempo inteiro.

– Podia ser pior. Podíamos nem ter uma lua de mel. Podíamos nem ter nos casado.

– Verdade – ele concordou, pensativo. – O que estava fazendo, meu bem?

– Lembrando-me do dia em que você me pediu em casamento.

– Aquele dia foi bem tenso – riu o cavaleiro. – O pedido saiu meio errado, mas o casamento foi perfeito, não?

– Foi – concordou Shunrei, que se aproximou do marido e o abraçou. – Foi perfeito. Eu realmente fiquei chocada quando vi você me a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida, Shiryu.

– Eu imagino – Shiryu disse, acariciando-lhe o cabelo. – Deve ter sido a mesma sensação que tive quando você apareceu usando aquele vestido, com aquelas pérolas caindo pelo cabelo. Naquela hora, eu, que sempre achei que morreria antes de atingir a maioridade, me senti extremamente grato por ter vivido o suficiente para experimentar esse momento.

_Na noite anterior..._

_– Nós já assinamos os papéis – Shiryu disse aos amigos, que tentavam ajudá-lo a se arrumar. – Estamos casados. Isso aqui era para ser só uma comemoração singela, com uma bênção de um padre ou algo assim. Uma coisa simples! Mas de repente virou esse espetáculo! Vocês todos são malucos!_

_Na verdade, queria a festa, porque assim Shunrei desejava, mas não estava muito certo quanto ao local. Seria correto casar-se ali? De repente, ele tinha ficado com medo de que a união fosse vista pelos deuses como uma afronta._

_– Você é o primeiro cavaleiro a se casar! – Seiya argumentou. – É justo que seja um evento para toda a cavalaria da deusa Athena, Shiryu!_

_– Concordo – Shun fez coro com o amigo. – O negócio precisa ser épico._

_– Eu acho que ele tem razão – Ikki disse. – Para quê isso tudo? O importante não é assinar os papéis?_

_– Não, a cerimônia também é muito importante – discordou Shun. – E ainda tem as fotos, né? Vocês precisam ter fotos para mostrarem aos seus filhos mais tarde._

_– Eu ainda acho que devia ser só uma benção com uma festinha simples – Shiryu disse –, mas o Mestre fez tanta questão de que fosse aqui no Santuário e ainda fez a Shunrei embarcar nessa ideia. Aliás, onde ele está agora?_

_– Está lá com a Shunrei, claro – Shun disse. – Esqueceu-se de que é ele quem vai levá-la ao altar? Eu fui lá vê-la, sabia? Ela está parecendo uma princesa e está radiante de felicidade. Você também vai ficar quando vir o sorriso dela._

_– Eu sei que vou – Shiryu assentiu, com um brilho terno nos olhos._

_– Pronto – Shun anunciou. – Está arrumado. Vamos lá, noivo, vamos subir._

_– Ainda bem que o Afrodite deixou que eu me arrumasse aqui, caso contrário teria que vir de Libra..._

_Enquanto isso, nos aposentos reservados ao grande Mestre, Shunrei finalmente olhou-se no espelho depois de pronta. Felizmente a maquiagem que lhe fizeram era à prova d'água porque foi inevitável chorar. O vestido era simplesmente fantástico, de renda e cetim brancos, seguindo os moldes ocidentais. O arranjo que lhe puseram na cabeça era adorável e caía como uma cascata de pérolas e brilhantes sobre o cabelo solto. Ganhara de Saori um conjunto fabuloso de joias de ouro branco, as quais usava. Ao invés do buquê tradicional, escolheu carregar uma única flor de lótus cor-de-rosa pálido, quase branca._

_– Vamos? – Dohko instigou-a. – O pessoal já deve estar lá ao pé da estátua._

_– Vamos – ela respondeu, sentindo uma coisa inexplicável, como se todo aquele lugar vibrasse junto com ela. Aquilo era cosmo?_

_Ao lado dele, Shunrei caminhou lentamente dali até a estátua de Athena, completamente restaurada após a guerra contra Hades, e agora prestes a ser testemunha do primeiro casamento de um cavaleiro. Ao chegar lá, Shunrei deparou-se com cavaleiros e amazonas usando seus trajes mais honrados: suas armaduras sagradas._

_Shiryu usava a versão divina da sua armadura de Dragão. Shunrei nunca o tinha visto nela e ao vê-lo, achou que ele parecia um deus. Estava lindo como nunca e ainda havia aquela aura verde-azulada ao redor dele, brilhando intensamente. Quando Dohko a conduziu até Shiryu, os cavaleiros curvaram-se._

_A reencarnação da deusa os esperava junto ao altar improvisado ali. Saori sentiu que de alguma forma devia abençoar a união. Então, ela fez questão de realizar a cerimônia._

_– Estamos aqui reunidos para presenciar um momento histórico – ela começou, visivelmente emocionada. – Esse é o primeiro casamento de um cavaleiro de Athena. É a primeira vez que um de nós se une a outra pessoa por amor. E não é qualquer um de nós, é o nosso Shiryu. O Dragão, respeitado e admirado por todos, reconhecido como um dos cavaleiros mais honrados e justos, e que mesmo tendo sua amada, nunca nos faltou. Agora, em épocas de paz, é justo que ele seja dela, e somente dela. Aqui, sob a estátua que me representa, na presença de todos vocês cujos cosmos brilham intensamente nesse momento, eu abençoo esta união. Que o universo os abençoe também, Shiryu e Shunrei. Que vocês tenham uma vida longa e feliz. Que dessa união advenham filhos. Que esse amor seja eterno e incondicional. Que os deuses os abençoem._

_Os noivos estavam com os olhos marejados. Era uma honra receber a bênção da deusa, ainda mais ao pé da estátua, e na presença de todos os amigos queridos. Nessa hora, as dúvidas de Shiryu se dissiparam e ele sentiu que o universo também os abençoava, que toda a energia cósmica se concentrava ao redor deles._

**FIM**


End file.
